The Amulet
by slytheriniceangel
Summary: Hermione awakes just to find out that she is in St. Mungo's. Draco is on the bed next to her. He seems to be passed out but she doesn't remember what had happened the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually a revised story that I deleted but decided to bring it back! So pls, if theirs is any mistake, notify me immediately and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I have to do this?

The bright sun is shining through the windows of the St Mungo's Hospital. A brunette girl who is seen fast asleep on a hospital bed is finally awake. "What am I doin… " Hermione whispered than suddenly she could see none other but Draco Malfoy on the bed beside her.

It took her a while to regain her consciousness but she finally came to realise she is in St Mungo. What am I doing here? Why is Draco on the bed? Why am I on the bed? She started to question herself, forcing her mind to remember what had happened the night earlier but somehow she could not but she had this strange feeling in her head and she tears begin to pour out but why, she did not know.

She tied her robe tighter and tried to stand up. With much difficulty she started walking towards Draco's bed. 'Almost there Hermione,' she thought to herself. Somehow, she could only walk slowly, one foot at a time with the support of the table and the bed. When she almost reached, she could felt her legs going numb and she fell by Draco's bedside clutching his hand..

**THUMP**

"Miss Granger, you are suppose to be in bed!" Suddenly, a woman twice Hermione's age quickly helped Hermione to her bed. "NO! LET ME GO! I WANNA SEE DRACO!"

"What seems to be the problem here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said steadily as he walked into the room. "Pro...Professor…" Miss Granger mumbled. "Good morning to you too, Miss Granger. I see that you have awoken," he stated while looking at Draco's still body. "but he is not. Hermione, why don't you lie down for a moment while I get your parents," he continued. Hermione did what she was told and walked to the bed with the help of the Healer. She, slowly but steadily, walked to her bed. She looked around her and she so plenty of flowers and cards. "I must've been her for a while," her inner voice said.

"Honey, are you alright?" Hermione recognize that voice to be her mom. Her mom went towards her daughter hugging her. "Yes mom. I am totally fine, don't worry," she replied in a convincing manner. She could feel the tears on her mom's face and her eyes, it felt so empty. Dumbledore summoned three chairs from thin air and placed them near Hermione's bed. Mrs. Granger started asking all sorts of questions and many of them. Hermione couldn't tell what her mom was saying. She was only thinking about Draco and trying to remember what had happened the other night.

Somehow, she could not remember no matter how much she tried. She thought of asking Professor Dumbledore but there was something blocking her throat.

"Hermione, are you paying attention?" her mother asked. "Huh?" "Oh never mind dear, perhaps you should get some rest," Realising she got her voice back. She quickly asked Dumbledore, "Professor……What, what had happened yesterday?" Dumbledore hesitated before answering, "That, I cannot tell you. It must have 'caused too much trauma to you…..Yes…..Yes…Perhaps…." He paused a moment before resuming, "You will have to remember it yourself, Miss Granger," "May I ask why, Professor?" Hermione asked. "Because, you will not believe what others will tell you. You must experience it yourself. Although it would be too painful for you but pain is the first step to acceptance, Miss Granger,"

Hermione looked puzzled for the first time in her years of Hogwarts. The Healer beside her gave her a potion. "Drink this down and rest. You need plenty of rest if you want to regain your strength. Go on," The Healer said. Hermione did what she was told. Right now, she decided to ask about Malfoy and the others later. She felt drowsy instantly after drinking the potion. She tried to stay awake for a while, remembering what had happened. She did not know the potion would be so effective. Before she knew it, she was dreaming about what had happened before the term started and what had happened the night before.

**So…..What you think? Don't worry this is not the real ending. They will be a continuation after the story/dream which will be the real ending. I know it's kind of short but it's like a prologue kinda thing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Pls review! I'll be going to shanghai for a week so I wont be updating anytime soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione, wake up dear! Or you're going to be late!" Mrs. Granger shouted. "I am awake mom… be down in a few sec," shouted Hermione while looking in a mirror and brushing her straightened hair. What use to be a frizzied hair, timid and a brainiac girl has completely changed after her sixth year. She had learned to put on some make up, highlighted her hair and is quite conscious about now she looked. It's a little project her cousin helped her on. What started to be a little project turned as a huge change but Hermione coped up well, maintaining her looks.

It was the beginning of her seventh year…. Well at least in a month and she has joined The Order along with Ron and Harry. She has her first meeting in a few minutes and it will be the first time in months that she is going to meet the Ron and Harry. After combing her hair, she quickly decided what to wear. Her whole wardrobe has changed; She is now wearing clothes you can never imagine but no see-through ones of course. You could see a couple of jeans, skirts (long, short, mini, ¾ u name she has it!) and of course variety of shirts, blouses including tank tops, halter necks, tube top and of course cute summer dresses.

She quickly put on a white tank top with a red shrug and a light pink skirt, knee length, pick up a blusher, shimmery lip gloss and headed to the fireplace. She took some floo powder and shouted "Bye, mom,". "Say hi to Harry and Ron for me," came a voice from the kitchen. Hermione was already gone by the time her mom managed to finish.

She was jumping with joy. She could not wait any longer to see Harry and Ron. Although Ron has dated her a few times, it did not work out. They decided to stay as good friends and Harry never knew. No one heard of Lord Voldemort the whole summer. In fact, it was really peaceful. A bit too peaceful perhaps.

When she arrived, she could see Harry and Ron on the sofa seating down playing chess. The place really looked more cheerful. Drapes have been put up, fireplace has been dusted, light bulbs have been fixed and you could see beautiful tulips on the table.

Ron was of course beating Harry in chess "Ron! Harry! Good to see you!" She shouted while hugging them. They looked puzzled. "Who are you, miss and what are you doing here?" demanded Ron. "It's me, Hermione," She replied. "Hermione? Wow….You've……You've changed. Not that it is bad or anything. It's quite remarkable actually," mumbled Harry. "What's that, Harry?" Ron asked while still looking at Hermione. "Oh yeah, my mom said hi…. Aren't we late?" asked Hermione. "Actually before we go, I want to tell you something," Harry said. "Not now Harry, whatever you have to say, has to wait, we're late! We should really be going," Hermione said while walking towards a room near them.

"What the………….. What is he doing here?" Hermione screamed while pointing at (you guessed it) Draco Malfoy. "Granger, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you would like to get kicked out of course," Draco said while sipping a cup of butterbeer. Harry and Ron just stood there, as if it was completely normal. "Kicked out? KICKED OUT? IT SHOULD BE YOU WHO IS GOING TO GET KICKED OUT!" Hermione screamed, trying to figure out what is happening.

"Now… Now… Miss Granger. May I suggest you to seat down," Dumbledore said while walking into the room. "Oh….Professor," Hermione mumbled.

Hermione quickly took her seat just opposite of Draco and in between Ron and Harry of course. You could see Hermione staring at Draco so violently. So far, Draco has only been interested with the file that he is holding. He has never looked up at Hermione yet.

"Professor, I would like to know what is happening but first can you please explain about Malfoy over here?" asked Hermione. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Hermione! Draco has joined us for quite a while now," Harry said whispering. "Am I the only person who doesn't know?" Hermione yelled back. "It seems so," Ron said. "I am still not certain if Draco can be trusted although he has been here for 2 years already," Harry whispered. "2 years?! But…but.. even we couldn't join until our seventh year! Hold on…… What did you just call Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Draco," said Harry and Ron in unison.

"As you all know, it has been quite peaceful this past months. As if Voldemort is plotting something. At times like this, we cannot loose concentration. I will pair you up with your partners. Every time there is a mission, you would have to do it with your partners," Dumbledore said. Hermione just sat there, hoping her partners would be either Ron or Harry. She wasn't really paying attention to Dumbledore announcing the names. She would do anything as long as It was not ……. "Malfoy, you would be with Miss Granger here," Dumbledore said finishing his list. "WHAT?" Hermione shouted.

**Sry if it's a little short. The first 5 chapter's are really more introduction to how it all started! Pls review! THANKS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PPL! I'm back from china!! Spent loads of money.. sobss! so anywayz ppl, I hope your enjoying the story so far! And thanks for all the support**

**Chapter 3**

"What?" shouted Hermione. "Of all people, it has to be the idiot?" Hermione shouted. Draco was just sitting there still looking at his file, almost as if he doesn't bother. "Now Miss Granger, I have a reason of putting you two together," Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, the dark side still does not know that Draco is on our side. Therefore, I will be sending him on a mission, you too Hermione. You will have to spy on them to see what are they up to. You're mission will not start so soon but I'll like to inform you two earlier," said Dumbledore. "Dismissed," continued Dumbledore.

"Can someone please give me an explanation about Malfoy here?" Hermione said banging the door on the way out. "Harry, you say it. I am not going to get involved," said Ron. "Fine..."Harry sighed. "It seems Draco came here two years ago. His father was on his tail. When Draco arrived he was nearly dead. He found out a terrible secret. He said he never wanted to be on the bad side. He had been put under the Imperius spell since he was born. He was supposed to be the heir of the dark side. Anyway, he only managed to fight the spell a few years ago and he found out about this place from the clues he was making out. He quickly came here right after that," Harry said.

"How come you know this but I don't?" Hermione said in angry tone. "Professor told me and Ron was with me. We were supposed to protect him. It's not like we liked him more now or anything but we manage to settle some issues and trust me although he is not under the spell, he is still like the same Draco," Harry said. "That explains a lot but why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said. "We weren't allowed to. Professor made us swear not to tell a soul," Harry said. "What did you just call him?" Hermione asked. "Draco," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Draco, Hermione, I would like to see you for a while," Dumbledore said. They walked in, glaring at each other. Draco still doesn't seem to like Hermione and vice versa. "You both are appointed to be the Head Boy and Head Girl. You will both be given a room and Ron and Harry will stay there also for some security reasons which you should already know by now, Hermione," Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed. "You both can go now but I expect you both and Harry and Ron to be there 2 weeks earlier, I want to make sure that everybody knows every single passage and place in Hogwarts. Although I am sure you almost know every single one," Dumbledore said staring at the both of them.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you! At least Harry and Ron will be there," Hermione said. "Hey, same here. I never even thought of being in the same room as you! Mudblood!" Draco said walking up the steps. "You bastard!" Hermione said.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked. "To his room of course. This is one of his hiding place, sometimes he pretends to go home and dig out some secrets," Ron quickly replied while shoving his mouth with some pie. "But I thought his father found out he wasn't under his spell anymore," Hermione said while serving tea. "You have no idea how good he is at acting," Harry said while helping himself to the food Mrs. Weasley cooked. "I still can't believe I have to be in the same room as him," Hermione said. "He is such a pain in the ass! By the way, where is Sirius?" she continued. "Professor said he's out doing something. Most probably getting some stuff home to brighten up this place," Harry said.

"I guess I have to go home now, my mom is expecting me," Hermione said entering the fireplace. "Bye 'mione," said Ron. When she reached home, she went straight to her room. She headed to the balcony. She likes to hide there and read. There is a comfy chair with a table next to it. When she arrived, she saw a package. She opened it and she saw a rose in it. A black rose to be exact with no message or name whatsoever.

**So…so how was it? I actually wrote 6 chapter already but got some mistakes! Don't forget to review! And tell your friends to come and read! wink**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow.. 1000 hits and 7 alerts! but like 5 reviews swt.. i mean seriously ppl!  
anyway, thanks for supporting me! keep it up and i'll write better chappie's k?**

**  
Thanks to all of you hu have been supporting me! this is a chapter for the new years k! HAPPY NEW YEARS! MUAXX!**

**Chapter 4**

"Who would……." Hermione wandered. The whole day she was only thinking about the rose and note. She couldn't even eat properly. She couldn't here a single word when her parents were talking to her. For some weird reason only one face came into her head when she thought about the rose. She thought about the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her and most of all the way he blushed every time she complimented him.

"Maybe I should just tell him, or maybe not," she kept thinking until the next day. Ron invited her to a sleepover at his house. They were going by floo powder. She was dressed really nicely and she packed all her stuffs. In her mind she was really anxious. She went down to eat breakfast. She kept looking at the clock, waiting for the time to pass by. She couldn't wait any longer. The time seems to pass really slowly. It felt like eternity. Finally it was 11am. She barely touched her food. She quickly dashed out to the living room and into the fireplace. "Bye, mom. See you tomorrow," Hermione shouted and off she went. She thought she was going to be alone with Ron the whole day. Just her and Ron… until she saw Harry there not only that Lavender was there too.

"What is this? Some kind of gathering?" Hermione asked. "Yup. What did you think, you would be here with Ron for 2 days alone?" Harry asked. "Actually…." Hermione whispered. "Where is Ron anyway?" She quickly changed the subject. "He is with Mrs. Weasley, helping out with the food," Lavender said eating an apple. "Food?" Hermione asked. "Yup, for lunch," Harry replied. She walked to the couch and sat there, thinking about the note again. She stood up and went to the backyard to see if Ron was there. He was laying out the food on the table. Mrs. Weasley seems to be busy with her cooking.

"Ron! I have something to tell you," Hermione said. "Ya sure, hold on a second," He shouted. "It's really urgent. I can't wait!" Hermione replied. "Erm… ok then," Ron said with a real puzzled look on his face. They both sat on the swing that was set up a year ago on the tree. "Ron, I……" Hermione said hesitating. Just when she was about to tell him, Lavender came in and ran towards Ron and kissed him on the cheeks. Hermione was sitting there looking at them. "I forgot to tell you, Lavender's my girlfriend. That's why I invited you all here, to tell you," Ron said smiling. "Oh…" Hermione said. She thought that it couldn't be him after all. He just treated her as a sister. She felt really hurt and rejected but the fact is Ron did send it to her, he still liked her and he was afraid he would hurt her so he sent a card but it was smudge due to the rain.

She always liked him but she was afraid to tell him. She really felt like crying. "No not here in front of the guys," she thought. "'mione, are you okay?" Harry asked. He came in with Lavender. "Oh yea… yea... of course. Let's celebrate," shouted Hermione trying to hold her tears back.

When lunch was over, Ron and Harry played quidditch in front of the house. Lavender and Hermione just sat there staring at them. "How long have you been together," asked Hermione. "Just a few months," Lavender said. "He is really sweet. On our first date, he took me to Hogsmeade and bought presents and flowers. He even read a few poems for me. I didn't really he was so swee…." Her voice suddenly stopped. She could see Hermione running into the house.

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She couldn't take it anymore. She just ran upstairs and opened the first door she could see. She saw Draco sitting on a chair beside the window. He looked up, all confused. She quickly dried her tears and asked, "What are you doing here?" Draco just sat there and answered

" Ron invited me here for a sleepover. I was suppose to be hidden here," Draco said. "What's up with you?" he continued. "Nothing! There was just a dust in my eye," Hermione said. She saw many books in the room. Many of them were really expensive and hard to find. "Malfoy must have taken them here," she thought. "Help yourself…. Mudblood," Draco said. "If it wasn't because of these books I wouldn't have killed you!" she thought. She took one of the books and sat down at the only chair face to face with Draco.

It was really quiet in the room, the only thing which could be heard was the crackle of the fire. Hermione could feel Draco glaring at her from time to time. All of a sudden, Draco kissed Hermione.

**Don't ask why he kissed her although it's obvious, anyway pls review! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to update like 3 days ago but I didn't know where I left my pendrive! So so so sorry!**

**Chapter 5 **

"What the..." Hermione thought. She wanted to slap him and ran away but she just stayed there. She dropped her book and hugged him tightly. They stayed in that position for quite a while, savoring each moment until... "Ouch," Draco screamed. Hermione got back to herself and slapped him hard on his cheeks. She ran out feeling so god-damn confused. She wanted to hit herself for responding back but it just felt so... _so good_. She ran out to the backyard where she saw Harry and Ron still playing quidditch and Lavender sitting on the grass.

_Boys and their toys._ She thought.

She went to the front of the house to watch Harry and Ron.

"Where did you go?" Lavender asked.

"Erm…Nature calls,"

Hermione replied still thinking about the kiss. She never ever felt confused all her life. She hated him and liked him… _wait no that's so wrong, Hermione!_ _It was just one stupid kiss, mostly probably a prank. Yeah. A prank! I knew that_

"Is there anyone else in the house besides us?" Hermione asked.

"No,"

"As I was saying, how did it all start?"

"Oh that…. Actually he just asked me out on the second week of summer, I was quite shock to tell you the truth but I was quite upset because well… I just broke up with Dean. So I just thought why not, maybe he could cheer me up,"

"Oh I see… but since when where you dating with Dean, huh?".

"Well… it was just a few dates and then he broke up with me. No idea why though,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He wouldn't let me. Not a soul he says,"

"Hey, you guys wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Okay,"

Hermione and Lavender said eagerly. If it's one thing a girl can't resist, it's shopping. "Hold on I need to get someon…. something I mean," Harry said. Hermione suspected that Draco might be coming "But how is he going to hide?" Hermione whispered.

Harry slowly walked into the house up the stairs and went into Draco's room. Draco sat there thinking about the kiss.

"What the hell made me do that," he said out loud.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Oh… Nothing actually,"

"You wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

"Okay but how? Not the cloak again. I'm sick of it!" "You don't have much choice, you know," said Harry digging out his cloak from the cupboard in the room.

"Okay… Okay!"

Draco said sighing. Harry handed him the cloak. He put his book on the table, grabbed his wand and put the cloak on.

"Let's go," Draco said. They walked down the stairs out to the house and saw the three waiting there. They apparated there.

They were dragged into the clothes store by the girls. The boys just sat there looking at them. "How can they stand this?" Harry asked. "They're girls remember," Draco whispered. "Oh yeah," Harry said sighing. "Hey Draco, does anyone know you are with us?" Ron asked. "Err… No," Draco said.

The girls spent an hour in the shop, the guys just sat there looking dumbfounded. Ron agreed to spend his money on Lavender's clothes. He got his allowances from Fred and George. The twins have been earning loads since they opened the shop. They decided to give Fred and George a little visit.

"Hey, everything okay there," Hermione asked. "Not really, but yeah. Summer is our busiest time. A lot of people are coming in and out," Fred said. "Where's George," asked Harry. "He went to see someone," Fred said. "Maybe his girlfriend," He continued. "Okay then, we would be going then. Just wanted to say hi," Harry said.

They went into Hogs Head and decided to get some drinks. The Three Broomsticks were closed. Harry ordered five butterbeer.

"Why five? There are only four of us," Lavender asked.

"I'm feeling very thirsty," Harry replied.

Draco was sitting on a chair. Looking around until he spotted a figure at the dark corner. It seemed very familiar. Draco walked over there carefully, trying not to knock anyone. As he suspected, it was his father, Lucius Malfoy. "As you see, he is well guarded…… no..no we have to wait….. he is still under it….yes… don't worry," Lucius mumbled. Draco couldn't seem to make the words out. "Who is well guarded? What has to wait?" Draco keep questioning himself and then he heard Lucius spoke again. "Yes yes… I know…… Draco is still under my control…" Lucius said to another figure. "Me?" Draco whispered.

**Sry ppl, kinda short but I lololove the upcoming chapters. So ppl, I need your help can u review with ur schedule of british school times? **

**Like on what month does the 1st semester start and end? And the 2nd semester and stuff like that? And whens your winter hols and stuff? I live in Malaysia u see so I need to plan everything out! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update.. if u hadn't realised i update every saturday but i kinda forgot. Hope u like this chapter! cheers! **

**Chapter 6**

Draco was in shock when he heard his dad; he thought that his dad was talking about Harry. Not him. It had been a while since he saw his dad. Then again, Draco could not care less about his dad. I mean seriously, who in their right mind would care about a dad like that? (_sry.. my opinion.. haha_)

He couldn't believe his dad fell for his act.

The day he came back drenched in his own blood.

Pretending to obey everything his dad says,

Begging for forgiveness as he felt disgusted of himself.

In his mind he thought he would do anything,

Just about everything to fix what he has done;

To repair his mistakes.

To mend what went wrong all his life;

Even if it meant he had to be his dad's puppet.

He would do anything for his one mistake.

The mistake to be born as a _Malfoy._

All his life he could never get over that fact. His hands were stained with blood he could not wash off. Blood from the deed he has done. The deeds he was cursed upon.

Draco just stayed there, listening to conversation but he could only here a fragment of it as Lucius voice was a little below a whisper. He could only hear the same words being repeated "He is not ready... yes... yes... I understand that completely but the time isn't right… I know... he is born a pure Malfoy…" He could not see the other person as he was hooded. They were at a very dark corner. He only spotted them from the gold streak on his dad's hair. The other person did not speak at all. It was as if Lucius could read his mind but he could not reply.

After a while, Lucius got up and headed for the door. Draco's eyes followed him till he was out of sight. Draco looked back but the hooded person was gone. Draco went back to the table questioning himself_. What was he talking about? Why would I be guarded? Why am I his target? _ He saw the butterbeer on the floor. He took it without a second thought; he sat on the floor beside Hermione and started drinking it. Remembering everything Lucius had said. He could hear voices, people talking but he couldn't exactly make them out. He was too engrossed in his thought.

"So how was France?" Harry asked. "It was beautiful! You should all really go there. The architectural was amazing. Especially this one museum had this Georgian architecture. It was just... wow!" Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Hold on. I need to go to the toilet," She continued. She got up and started walking. After a step or two she froze. "Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked. "Oh yeah! Sure. No problem" Hermione replied in a rather convincing manner and she walked off to the toilet.

What they didn't know was she bumped into someone; Draco to be exact. Harry and Ron looked at each other, suspecting something. They had worried she had discovered Draco. She is Hermione after all and she could put one and one together. They were afraid of her because they knew how she felt about Draco. They knew how much she hated him.

Draco didn't even realise Hermione had bumped into him. He was still wondering about Lucius words. When Hermione came back, they paid for the drinks and left to do a bit of shopping before they went home. They went back to Ron's house as night was approaching. When they reached home, all the Weasley's were gone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone out off town for a few days, Fred and George has their own apartment in Hogsmeade and Ginny was at a camp. They had the old place all to themselves.

"I'm bushed. What's for dinner?" Harry asked lying on the sofa while Ron was munching away some biscuits on the table.

"You guys are the laziest people I have ever seen!" Lavender shouted from the kitchen.

"There's some food in the kitchen!" Hermione said reading the note on the table.

The house wasn't as it used to be. It was bigger for one and the furniture were almost all brand new. Fred and George spent their first bonus renovating the place, to their mothers liking of course. The living room had a traditional red fireplace with a white frame and a black fence at it. The fireplace was polished and freshened up with daisies and lavender on the fireplace surrounding family photos. A three-seated sofa was placed at the side of the fireplace with 2 armchairs opposite the sofa. Behind the sofa was the stairs repainted to a dark brown. A cream colour coffee table stood in between the chairs and on a red-brown carpet. The room was in a shape of a square with bookcases surrounding it. The kitchen was about the same except slightly bigger and more organized. Everything else was left the same.

They walked towards the kitchen to eat. Actually Ron and Harry sort of just ran and they couldn't be bothered knocking almost everything blocking their pathway. Hermione and Lavender helped pour the drinks and serve the food. Before everyone came in though, Hermione already had some food on the plate. "…I've got to get something. Be right back!" Hermione said. She went upstairs and put the plate outside the room that Draco was in. She hesitated knocking on the door, she looked through the key hole and she saw Draco sleeping on the chair. She turned the knob real slow and went in. She put down the plate on the table opposite him. The table was cluttered with books. The books were mainly on the dark times.

Times that people wish to forget.

Times when Voldemort walked the street.

Hermione put the books neatly at one side. She went towards Draco and took the book on his lap. He was still sound asleep holding the book. She was about to take the book away when Draco caught her hand. "Don't go. Stay. Please." Draco muttered. Hermione looked up and saw that Draco was still asleep. She removed his hand from hers but held it for a second. She looked up at him. He was sleeping like an angel. His pale face was glowing from the fire and his hand felt as cold as ice. She put his hands close to her heart and started rubbed it with her thumb before putting it down. _HERMIONE! What do you think you're doing? THAT'S MALFOY! _Her inner voice told her but she couldn't help staring at his pale golden face. She took a blanket and put it on him before going down to eat.

The next day Hermione and Lavender went home. Harry was going to stay there for another night until they had to go back to school tomorrow, two weeks in advance as promised to Dumbledore. They joked a bit and hugged before leaving. Draco was upstairs peaking through the window. He saw them leaving and he went back and started packing. He took the blanket and started smoothing it out with his hands; the same blanket that he found on him when he woke up last night. He placed it in his luggage bag and a few other clothes in it before going down for some breakfast.

When Hermione came home, she remembered about the rose. That single rose. It was a black rose. She remembered every single petal, every detail. She knew it couldn't be from Ron or Harry. _Could it?_ Hermione thought. She knocked that off her head. _Of course not!_ Her inner voice said. She took out the rose and placed it in a vase on top of her table. She started packing all her clothes and books. It was nightfall when she was done. Her cat just lay lazily on its favourite pillow, looking at her as if to say _why would you bother bringing so many clothes... ugh._

She was really tired when she was done but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She decided to read the book she got from Malfoy. She just sat in her bed looking at her clock. She couldn't wait to go back to school. She tried remembering the library, full of books she could never finish, she could visit Dobby in the kitchen and all the other house elves, and she could go for an adventure with Harry and Ron like the old days. How she missed them!

"HONEY!! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Granger shouted. Hermione got up and looked at her clock. It was 10.30am. She started cursing under her breath while getting dressed. She knew she had to get to the platform before 11 or it'll be closed. She quickly grabbed her cutest shirt and a pair of jeans put them on while rushing down the stairs. Her dad already grabbed her luggage and put them in the car. She grabbed a toast on the table and left to the car.

It was 10.55 when she arrived. _Just in a nick of time… thank god! _She went into the train and saw Harry and Ron already in one of the compartments. The train was empty and it was so quiet. Harry and Ron being the jokers they are, couldn't help making lame jokes and laughing. Hermione muttered something under her breath and said

"I'm going for a walk,"

"Where?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously and started laughing.

"Boys," Hermione muttered.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Nothing… I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon!" Hermione said sliding the door.

She wandered around the train for a while being a bit lost. She took out her book from her bag and started reading while walking. She found a compartment, went in and sat down. It was the same book as she was reading last night. It was entitled 'Coincidently'.

**It was about a girl who hated this boy who always teased her but after a while they developed some feelings but would never admit it. The boy had a father who would never let his son fall in love. He was told his son had a destiny to fulfill. A destiny that could change the world but, his love was too strong and he broke his prophecy. But everything –and I mean everything- comes with a price and his, was the death of the girl he loved. **

Hermione couldn't help herself from that book. It was a thousand pages long and it seemed like a really good book. She sat there taking one short glance around the room. She was thinking that this compartment must be special; it was bigger than the rest and so much nicer.

All of a sudden Hermione heard someone muttering,

"Mudblood,"

Shocked she turned to her right only to find Draco Malfoy at the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my compartment!?" Hermione demanded.

"Excuse me! In case you didn't know, I had this compartment first you filthy Muggle,"

"What the hell is you problem MALFOY! You think your so great walking up and down with your oh-so perfect hair!"

"My problem is you, Granger!," Draco muttered, suddenly feeling tired.

Hermione heard the change in his voice but she thought he was just losing his voice.

"Oh yeah!! So what if I'm not a pure blood?! I'm just as good as you! In fact! I'm so much better than you…" Hermione shouted in anger.

By then Draco couldn't hear what Hermione was saying. He felt really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't focus properly. He could hear his heartbeat and his head started to spin and then… and then he heard Hermione screaming.

"Malfoy? What the… MALFOY! Oh my god... HARRY! RON! HELP!" Draco could hear those last words before he blacked out.

**Oh my god... I just love this chapter!! Even I don't know what's going to happen next… Is this long enough for your liking, guys? Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is everybody! I hope you enjoy it.. cuz I will! ;p**

**Chapter 7**

"Is he going to be alright, professor?" Hermione asked quietly as she followed Dumbledore.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Hermione could be heard arguing with Draco from a mile away. After what seems to be loads of screaming, Harry and Ron came to help. They had thought Hermione was screaming for help because Draco was threatening her or they got into a fist fight. When they walked in, they didn't expect to see Draco on Hermione's lap, passed out.

Professor Dumbledore walked in at that second, he took Draco in his arms.

"Ms. Granger, come with me,"

Professor Dumbledore commanded as he walked out, He turned back for one more glance. He looked at Harry and Ron and nodded at them.

"Harry. Ron."

They nodded back and took their bags to their room after helping Hermione out of her position. Her legs didn't seem to be functioning.

"'mione, come on," Ron said as Harry took the bags.

Hermione nodded at them, unable to speak. She followed Professor Dumbledore into Hogwarts. She hadn't even realized they've arrived. She was too shocked to notice her surroundings. As soon as Hermione started walking on her own, Ron let go of her and went separate ways.

Hermione felt frightened, she didn't know what was happening. One minute she was having her normal 'conversation' with Draco and the next she's on the floor with Draco on her lap.

_Oh my gosh! That's it, Hermione. You might have used magic by accident. It couldn't be anything else! It was just the both of us in the room! You know it Hermione. You did this._

"Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore started.

Hermione looked at Draco and then to Professor Dumbledore.

"I understand you might be feeling a little confused right now,"

_A little?? Try a lot.._

"But I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. This is not a result of what you have done,"

Hermione nodded, still feeling lost but slightly better. If she couldn't trust anyone she knew she could trust Professor Dumbledore.

"Then…"

"Why don't you go to your room first? Don't worry about Mr. Malfoy. He'll be alright. I'm just going to take him to the hospital wing for a check up," Professor Dumbledore said, cutting in.

Hermione nodded once again and returned to her room. She wandered around for a moment unaware of where she was heading.

"-HOW COULD YOU-?"

Hermione heard someone shouting. She looked up and noticed that she was in the Head's common room.

"You know better than this Ron. We can't! We both know what our prophecy is. Our destiny,"

She froze. She recognized both of the voices. It was Harry and Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE OR WILL BE IN DANGER BUT WHAT ABOUT DRACO?! HERMIONE?"

"We can't do anything, Ron. We have to leave it like that. Everything will be ruined! EVERYTHING! The world! Voldemort! Our lives… other _innocent human beings_ depend on it. We were the chosen ones. We can't do anything. Face it Ron. You have to let it go!"

Hermione could hear the sound of the table overturning and the sound of a chair creaking signaling someone's sitting on it.

"I just don't believe it Harry. We use to be able to enjoy making of fun Voldemort. We never knew how important this was and now… and now Hermione's involve and we can't even tell her. I just can't…"

Hermione could hear the sound of the table going back to its original position after Harry muttered a spell.

"Ron," Harry said as he sat next to him.

"When Professor Dumbledore told us about this. We knew this was the real thing. We knew we had to get it right,"

"I know Harry… I know,"

Hermione could hear nothing but the crackling of the fire then she heard the creaking of the stairs. She waited for a while until she was sure they weren't there anymore and she opened the door. She saw everything in its place. She took the nearest seat.

She felt so confused. Words couldn't explain her feelings. From Draco's appearance in the Order, to Draco passing out on her lap, to her best friends fighting over something they could not mention to her. She collapsed on the sofa feeling so tired.

"'mione! Wake up sleepy pig!"

Hermione heard a voice saying.

"Whaaat?"

"She's not getting up,"

She heard another voice. She was too lazy to figure who they belong to. She sat there with a blanket on her.

"WAKE UP HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously.

"OKAY! Okay! I'm up!" Hermione shouted back getting up from her chair.

"Is Malfoy up yet?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine," Harry said. He shot a look at Ron.

"Yeah. Don't worry. He'll be fine," Ron shot back a glance at Harry.

Hermione wasn't really convinced but she left it at that before they thought of something stupid.

"You aren't falling in love with him, are you?" Ron asked.

Hermione kept quiet for a while and then busted out laughing.

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione said fighting back her tears of laughter.

_Or maybe…_

_Don't be stupid! Of course not!_ Hermione muttered

_Are you sure? You might want to take back those words you said to Ron, Hermione._

_Haha… no way! It's Draco! HELLO!_ Hermione muttered, fighting hard against her inner voice.

"Hermione... are you alright?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah! Sure… tip top condition! I'm going to the library for a while, okay? Ciao," Hermione called out leaving the room.

"Braniacs," Ron muttered shaking his head after the door closed.

Hermione stayed in the library, searching for answers. She spent hours after hours, books after books but nothing. _ Not a single damn thing_ Hermione's inner voice said. All of a sudden she thought she heard Draco's voice in her head, calling for help. She thought she was going insane. Not once but many times she heard his voice as if his consciousness was trying to tell Hermione something. It started since she walked out the door of the Hall and it didn't end. She thought she was just deprived of sleep.

It was already midnight by the time she was done. She called it a day and went into her room. The minute she fell on her bed, she fell asleep.

She woke up and got dressed. All of a sudden she heard someone, no wait, everyone screaming. She got out of her room and saw everyone everywhere. They were running, trying to get out the place.

"Harry!" Hermione called out finally seeing Harry and Ron.

"What's happening?" She continued.

"Voldemort! Death eaters! HERE!"

Harry said panting. Hermione could see Harry holding a sword in one hand and his wand in the other. She saw the word Gryffindor on the sword. She knew it was the same sword as the one from the Chambers. By the time Hermione manage to mutter another word, Harry left running.

"'MIONE! LEAVE RIGHT NOW! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS,"

Hermione saw Ron running with his wand on his hand. He ran towards Harry and caught up. _Don't be stupid! As if I would run at a time like this._ She followed them, running while taking her wand out. She finally caught up with Harry and Ron and then she looked around.

_Oh my god._

They were surrounded by death eaters but Harry and Ron fought them all off with a single spell. _ How did they do that?_ But there wasn't much time to think. Hermione saw Draco facing Voldemort. Harry fought his way towards Draco. Ron fought all the death eaters surrounding both Hermione and him. Hermione reached for her wand. _ No! It can't be!_

"HERMIONE! GET YOUR WAND OUT!" Harry shouted.

She stood, cold as ice. She tried searching for her wand but it wasn't there. She had left it in her room.

Draco could see Harry and Ron surrounded by death eaters. He wanted to help but he had problems of his own. All of a sudden he spotted a girl among the death eaters. _What's Hermione doing here?!_ He dodged a spell but he was a little too late it hit him on the arm and left him bleeding. Draco could hear Voldemort cruel, shrewd laughter.

"I should really stop playing games with my little rat, shouldn't I?" Voldemort said in between his laughter and then he continued.

"It was such shame! You could've been a good Death Eater, Draco! Avada Kedavra!"

Draco heard the spell and quickly avoided it. It was only an inch to his death. All of a sudden he saw Voldemort's wand moving his aim.

"Let's see how much it pains you to kill your loved one," Voldemort said moving his wand to Hermione. "Avada Kedavra,"

Draco saw it coming. Draco ran towards Hermione, getting hit. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her how he loved her but there was no time. Immediately, his heart stopped and he collapsed.

**Haha.. tell me what u think abt it k? dun wry it's not the end! theres more to come and more review pls! I know like at least 50 ppl read this.. haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive**: Haha.. you'll find out in the chappie! But I think you're the only one who thought of the possibilities of it being a dream!

**m0vi3angel**No he DOESN'T die.

**dracolover174**I actually think it's sad too! But don't wry, he will soon:D

**Before I go on, I would like to thank you to those who kept on reading and added me to the their faves, alert list and especially those who kept on reviewing! Thanks a lot! **

**And a special thanks to _Monie_ for helping with the errors in chapter 1!- **_I'll correct it soon! I promise! ehehhe_

**Chapter 8**

"Hermione!"

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

"Harry.. it's not working! Its getting worse!"

"Go get a cloth and dip it in cold water.. hurry," Harry mumbled.

Ron nodded silently and ran to the bathroom.

"Hermione, wake up! It's me, Harry!" Harry was shouting over Hermione's voice.

Ron appeared with a face towel. Harry grabbed it, folded it and placed it on Hermione's forehead.

"Hermione, please wake up!" Ron begged. He couldn't stand watching Hermione. She looked as if she was in pain.

Finally Hermione stopped screaming as she regained her consciousness. She tried to get up but Ron just tucked her back into bed.

"Calm down 'mione," Ron said.

Hermione took Ron's hand and dragged him closer. Ron held her in his arms and she started crying on his shoulder.

"It'll all be alright 'mione," Harry said trying to comfort her.

"It- it all seemed so bloody real! E-every-thingg was- it was falling apparttt," Hermione mumbled between sobs.

"We know, we know," Harry said.

At that time Hermione pushed them away. She stopped crying.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU WERE ALL DEAD. DEAD! ALL BUT ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE. Harry, don't you get it? I was suppose to die, not you, not Ron certainly NOT Draco. He protected me" Hermione managed to say before breaking down again.

"There, there. Drink this and you'll be better," Ron aid passing a glass of pumpkin juice.

She took the drink gladly and gulped it down. They tucked her in bed and she slept dreamlessly. They both sat in her room, worried about her.

"Is Draco alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he is back to his room. He-" Harry paused. He really couldn't say it. He saw how Hermione broke down a minute ago and Draco.. _oh god_ "-he had _that_ dream. The same dream as 'mione,"

"The prophecy was right, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. They _knew_ it was happening, they _knew _it was coming but they never expected it to be this soon. Ron opened the door, walking out. He jerked and stood there for what seems like an eternity.

"I just pray to god Desire got it wrong," Ron said, his back facing Harry. He walked out of the room closing the door silently.

Harry knew what Ron was talking about. He couldn't bear to look at Ron as he left the room. Harry sat there, looking at Hermione. She was sleeping so peacefully. A minute ago she was screaming and shouting with tears in her eyes and her clothes in a mess .He couldn't help but to feel sad. _If only I never dragged them along, if only I went ahead without them._ He got up and sat beside Hermione on her bed. He started going through Hermione's hair. He went towards Hermione, kissed her on her forehead and left the room with tears in his eyes.

"So, Hermione how was your night?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"It was fine but I thought I heard Harry's and your voice last night-" Harry and Ron both held their breath. "-but I guess it was just a dream. It seemed so real!" Hermione said finishing her sentence.

Harry and Ron both sighed in relief. They spiked the pumpkin juice with a spell. A memory spell to be exact. A spell both Harry and Ron learned from Draco during their meetings in the Order. They remembered their instructions from Dumbledore. They would never let Hermione remember any of her dreams.

They still remembered the day they were summoned to his office. They day they went in with hopes and dreams about Voldemort, how Harry was supposed to be The One. But now… they knew, they knew it might not be achieved. He remembered every word of what Dumbledore had said. The blood, the pain, the tears, sacrifices. At that very moment, they thought hope was lost, any dreams of defeating Voldemort vanished but still they felt their heart lift after Dumbledore mentioned Draco.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Harry, I know this is hard. You were suppose to be The Boy Who Lived, the one who would defeat Voldemort,"

Dumbledore said calmly. He stared at the two boys in front of them. He had predicted their reaction but still it pained him to tell them.

"Oh god… How could you make such a mistake?! I am willing to put my life at stake but never my friends. That was NOT mentioned in the prophecy!"

Harry yelled. His voice was becoming hoarse, his throat felt dry and tears stained his eyes. He looked at Ron. His reaction was as bad. His face was in his hands. He knew that Ron couldn't find words to describe it. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice was heard from the door.

"Harry, you have to hear us out. There WAS no mistake but instead there was TWO prophecies that was meant to be seen by TWO different people,"

Harry stared at the girl. She was not older than 25. She had a silky blonde hair and she had very little make-up. He could see she was wearing a tank top underneath her robes. Ron didn't even bother to look up; he was too traumatized by Dumbledore's words.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley meet Desire,"

Dumbledore said getting up. He summoned a chair and ushered her to sit.

"Desire is a seer. She was the one who foresaw your future; you second future to be precise,"

Dumbledore continued. By then Ron had looked up and was staring at Desire and then he went back to putting his face in his hand, uninterested

"Look, I know this is hard to believe but we were made like that. Most of the time, the prophecy about the same person is seen by the same seer but on special occasions, there could be two seer seeing two prophec-"

"Like me?" Harry interrupted.

"That's right Harry. Like you. Your prophecy could change the world. To bring peace, to know it is safe to walk out in the dark, to know it is safe every time you leave your family behind. Your prophecy Harry, remember that. But now, the prophecy has changed. Your friends, Harry will make the decision for you. They will help you and guide you or they might betray you and kill you,"

"Draco would never do that! The prophecy is wrong!" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasley, when a seer sees a prophecy, there is no going back. Every decision is final unless-"

"Unless what?" Harry asked eagerly.

"There is a myth about these prophecies. If two souls combined, and their will great enough, a change in destiny not foreseen could take place," Dumbledore paused.

"But of course it is a myth. So far, no one has been able to change their destiny, their paths, their lives," Dumbledore continued.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked. He seemed to be daydreaming.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go help Professor McGonagall after this,"

"Okay," Hermione said cheerfully. She was looking forward to tomorrow. It was going to be her first day as Head Girl.

At that moment, Draco appeared out of no where and patted Ron on his back.

"Hello, mates,"

"Morning, Draco,"

Ron said with his mouth full of pie. Harry just gave him a sad smile and nodded at him. Ron nudged Harry and he greeted him with a faked happy expression "Good Morning," Draco nodded back and began reading the Daily Prophet. Draco's heart fell after looking at Harry's sad smile.

He knew what was happening. He remembered every detail of his dream. The dream they were supposed to erase. He pretended not to remember. He knew they were going to erase him so he countered it with another spell. He knew Dumbledore's orders and instructions, instructions to erase any of his memories about Voldemort or Hermione.

He was of course the son of a death eater; he would be able to figure out every instruction every order, every secret. He would manipulate, cast spells or even invade their dreams if he had to but nothing to harm them in any way. He was not his father; he would never do anything to harm anyone.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco. All of a sudden she got a weird flashback. Draco was in her arms, eyes open, body cold, and blood stains everywhere.

"'mione?"

Hermione head Ron's voice and came back to reality. She had butterflies in her stomach; blood was rushing to her head. She felt hot and shivery.

"I'm just going back to the room for a while,"

Hermione said with a tear in her eye. She got up from her chair and walk to the door, gaining speed as she passed every chair.

"'mione, you all right?"

Hermione did hear that last sentence but she chose to ignore it; she ran out of the door and stood out of sight, near the Great Hall. She could feel hot streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. She really didn't know what was happening. She just wanted to stay there. All of a sudden she sees a shadow under her cloudy eyes. _That_ shadow picked her up and she felt safe and warm. She just cuddled more into him, not knowing who it is. He picked her up and went to the Head's room and she was placed on the sofa. She drifted into sleep in his arms, never having a good look at the figure.

"Malfoy?"

Hermione said with a frightened voice. She had just woken up just to see Draco in front of there with a wand in his hand pointing towards Hermione. She froze there looking at Draco, hoping it was a dream.

"Malfoy?"

She couldn't help but to notice his stare, his quiet, intimidating stare. She couldn't help taking her eyes of his but yet she felt a chill down her spine as she continues to stare on.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?

She started asking desperately. She really didn't know what to think, she just kept praying it was a dream.

"Why are you pointing that wand at me?"

Hermione was really getting frightened. Draco let out a high pitched cold laughter.

"Avada Kedavra,"

**THE END!! Jus kidding.. lolz but it will be if I don't hear about those reviews, what dya think? If u wanna flame, pls dun be cruel but to ppl who's spotted grammatical error, email me!**


End file.
